


All things fit together

by xfimnotdone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Episode: s07e17 All Things, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-26
Updated: 2001-12-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: Scully reveals her past about Daniel to Mulder…it leads her to make an important request.





	All things fit together

Title: All Things Fit Together   
Author: xfilesimnotdone  
Rating: 17+   
Category: MSR, S/POV, angst   
Spoilers: All things, Per Manum (flashbacks) and season 8   
Disclaimer: Oh yeah…I just barrowed them again! These characters belong to Fox, 1013, and CC, and Gillian Anderson for her lovely work in "All things".   
Summary: Scully reveals her past about Daniel to Mulder…it leads her to make an important request.   
Archiving: Ask me first!   
Feedback: cherished and loved on tumblr @xfilesimnotdone 

Mulder's Apartment 10:57pm "

I once considered spending my whole life with this man. What I would have missed," I pondered. 

"I don't think you can know. I mean, how many lives would we be leading if we made different choices. We…we don't know," 

"What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there would be signs along the way to pay attention to," I leaned my head back on the couch, feeling my heavy eyelids drifting shut. 

"Mmm. And all the…choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn, and…we wouldn't be sitting here together. Well that says a lot. That says a lot, a lot, a lot. That's probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour," Mulder looked over at me and I felt him push an errant strand of hair behind my ear. 

As I fell into sleep, he laid a blanket across my body up to my chin. I briefly felt him get up and then I was too deep in sleep to notice any other outside presence. About two hours later I reawaken from a gut-wrenching dream; a dream in which I was pregnant and had a life with Daniel. 

I try to shrug if off…I'd solved my issues with him…or have I? I stand and go into Mulder's kitchen to get a glass of water. The coolness of it rushed through my body, creating goosebumps on my already sweaty skin. I set the glass in the sink gently and walk quietly to Mulder's room. 

His door is wide open and I get a glimpse of him sleeping, so peaceful. He's wearing red and green plaid boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. His toes stick out of the comforter at the bottom, his hand is curved around the fluffy blankets like he's holding something. I decide not to wake him to tell him I'm going home. But as I turn to walk down the hallway, I hear him say, "Scully," 

"Yeah," I answered softly as I peered back into his room. His eyes were open and he used his elbow to prop up his head. "C'mere," he smiled lightly and I proceeded to sit beside him on the bed, "where were you going?"   
"I was going to go home…it's really late," 

"Well…it's a Friday night Agent Scully…I think sleepovers are allowed," he replied. I felt his hand rub my lower back, trying to reassure me, I guessed. 

Although it was a normal thing for him to do, everything that's happened within the past couple of days has got me really on edge. 

"You sure it's okay?" I mumbled, not even realizing that that was a stupid thing to ask, when he just told me in a 'round about way that he wanted me to stay. 

"Yes. Here, why don't you put on one of my t-shirts…I'm sure that tight suit is getting uncomfortable," Mulder pushed the covers off of him and stood, walking to his dresser and pulling out a nice, fresh, white t-shirt of his. 

For a moment I wonder if he really just said my suit is tight, or if I was imagining it. God, I shook my head, my brain seems to be picking up on every little tiniest thing, no matter if it's meant to be innuendo or not. He tossed it in my lap and I snapped from my short daydream to catch it. 

"Thanks Mulder," I nodded and walked slowly to the bathroom and shut the door. I heard Mulder plop back down on his bed and sigh. I begin thinking again as I undress. Maybe I'm not over Daniel. It is true that I am a completely different person now than when I met him. But I can't help but think that I could've had a normal life…worst of all…I could've had my own child. 

I sigh as I tug on the oversized shirt and begin to fold my suit as I realize that life is not worth pondering over. It's too late for all of that, my life is my work now and there's no point in lamenting just because I can't have children. I shut off the light and open the door, getting ready to head back to the couch but Mulder stopped me. 

"Get over here Scully…I don't know what you think you're doing!" he chuckled, pulling the blankets down on the other side for me. 

"Mulder," I start with a sigh, 

"I really shouldn't," 

"Oh c'mon…I don't bite," he winked at me and smiled. I had to laugh a little. Somehow, I think he senses that I'm still in my thought mode and he's trying to drag me out of it by being funny.

I crawl in bed next to him and face the window, noticing the streams of light that gently glide in and make pretty patterns on the floor. 

"How's the shirt?" he asked in monotone. 

"It's good…it smells like you," Oh my God, I *did not* just say that!?

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was smiling, noticing his effect on me. Nothing more is said between us and before I know it, we're both breathing deeply in sleep. 

Mulder's Apartment 9:26am 

I roll over as the sunlight beamed in my eyes and I come face to face with a wade awake Mulder. The sight almost made me jump because I didn't realize how close I was to him. Before I could think to talk, my brain began registering sensations that my body was not used to. 

Mulder's hand was cupping my hip, his thumb lightly tickling my hipbone. My nipples were hard from that and because I was cold. Having a white t-shirt on didn't make me feel any more comfortable. As soon as Mulder saw my eyes he pulled his hand away from me quickly, hoping I wouldn't notice. 

"Hi," he swallowed hard and smiled. 

"Good morning," I replied as I turned to lay on my back, it was a much less intimate position at this particular moment. 

"Sleep well?" he questioned, turning to lay on his back the same way. 

"Yeah, pretty well…it's a little cold in here though," I shiver as I say it, feeling goosebumps over my arms and legs appear. 

"I was just wondering…you were talking in your sleep some," 

"Really?" I asked, suddenly overwhelmed with fear, afraid of what I might have said. 

"Yeah, but I couldn't make anything out. Heh, don't worry about it," he chuckled. 

"I guess I better get going," I sighed, reluctant to move, but I knew this situation was heading down the wrong path. But then again…maybe this is a sign I should pay attention to? 

"Why don't you and I go out to breakfast?" 

"Go out…Mulder I'm sure you've had enough of me," 

"Actually…I miss you. Or have you been too occupied to realize I've been in England for a week?" I turn to my side, afraid I've hurt him by wanting to leave. 

"No Mulder…I missed you too. I'm sorry, everything just seems complicated to me right now. I just want some time alone," 

"I understand. Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?" 

"I believe I jabbered your ear off enough last night, didn't I?" I glance at his eyes quickly and then retreat them to the ceiling.   
"You did…but I don't think it was enough. Scully, you gave me the overview and mainly what's going on now. But that's not what's bothering you," 

"You're too good Mulder," I shrug him off, sitting up and then advancing toward the bathroom to dress. I can feel his eyes on me as I move around the room. My breasts sway freely and they feel heavy, begging to be touched. 

A momentary blush washed over me when I realized I was in only panties, which happened to be rather skimpy. His reaction to my body must have shut him up quick, I don't think he could say another word if he tried. I shut the door and immediately turned on the faucet, splashing water at my face and rubbing my eyes. 

I open the door to see Mulder making his bed, he's fully dressed in blue jeans and a gray t-shirt that outlines his muscular arms perfectly. I swallow dryly and begin to speak. 

"I'll see you later Mulder," I muttered and he turned to me, grabbing my hand. 

"I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me Scully. I know that's your past and I wasn't there for you when you needed me. But…I hope you get everything sorted out," he gives me a light hug and I nod, walking out of his bedroom, retrieving my coat from the couch and leave the building. 

Scully's Apartment 3:01pm 

I came home from Mulder's apartment and just sat in my couch, trying to figure out what the hell I was feeling. Many memories were conjured up but Daniel's new presence in my life. Memories of being loved, being wrapped up inside his arms, being kissed, being hugged…making love. And I've come to discover I really miss that and I want it back, but not with Daniel. My past with him frightens me. Somehow I don't understand how I got mixed up with him anyway. I am determined to put him behind me, since I never really did find any closure. 

I kick off my heels and pad to my bedroom closet. There in the bottom corner is a fancy purple shoebox, all decorated with gold edges and glitter. It was a box that I kept childhood things in and it included many things mom gave me that were Missy's. I took the box into the living room and sank down in my couch, holding it between my legs as I lifted the top. 

There were letters in there that I had written to Missy and she had written me back. Letters that I had written about Daniel when I was so confused. I began to reread them. 

Dear Missy,   
I have finally met that someone you have always told me about. But there are many complications in which I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with them. What I'm about to tell you, no one else can know. My forensics medicine teacher, Daniel Waterson, and I have become quite fond of each other. I'm nervous about this relationship because it goes against everything I've ever known. He's a professor, he's married, he has children. Please do not get me wrong, he's not forcing himself on me, but there is a mutual attraction between us and I'm afraid I cannot let it go on. We've gone out to dinner a few times and just the other night he kissed me. It was absolutely amazing and I really want to be with him…like that. Missy, please help me figure out what to do? Love, Dana   
Dear Dana,   
My, my, my Dana…you are becoming more like me, aren't you? Sounds like you have quite a large problem on your shoulders. I'm very happy you've found someone but a teacher? Ok, I'll stop criticizing and try to help you. Well, first off, you have to be careful about who sees you two together. If you want to be with him, enjoy it, try not to let your guilt overcome you. Dana, loosing your virginity is a big deal, but if you feel you love him enough I say go for it. How old is this geezer anyway? Love, Missy 

Dear Missy,   
He's not a geezer! He's only seven years older, it really doesn't seem like much when we're together. I do love him enough to have sex, but I'm nervous because…for God's sake he's married! He's had kids…he's so experienced. I know what you're thinking…the more experience the better, huh? But I'm worried I won't be good enough for him. And I'm even more worried that mom will find out. This is a big 'no no' in the Catholic religion you know…I fear for my faith as well. And daddy…we don't want to go there! Love, Dana 

I stop reading the letters and I pressed my hand to my face, feeling the enormous blush radiating through my hot cheeks. I put the letters aside and underneath were pictures. One is of Daniel and I kissing chastely, one of us at a party and a few from when we took a hiking trip one weekend. The weekend that we had sex, the weekend that he put heavy moves on me and I was butter. 

He made me feel very confident and daring I think, especially when I held up the next picture. They were pictures of me posing naked in the woods on a blanket. I never would have done such a thing, but he made me feel so sexy. He wanted to have some fun so he dared me to take off my clothes and swim in the lake. Of course I did and he even joined me…then the pictures came when I was laying on the blanket, wet and hot. God, why did I even keep these things…that was just so wrong, everything we did was wrong. And I know that now. 

I am jerked from my thoughts by the rapping on my door. 

"Who is it?" I shouted, nervously shoving some of the pictures back in the box. What I wasn't able to fit in, I shoved under a pillow on the couch. 

"It's me," Mulder's voice boomed through the door. I stood up, shaking, and smoothed my hair and patted my cheeks to ease the hotness. 

"Hi," I sighed as I opened the door for him. 

"You left this at my apartment," he handed me my watch and smiled. I stood aside, waiting for him to come in. He did, heading for the couch and I realized where I put pictures. I quickly jumped in front of him and sat on the pillow that was covering my secrets. He gave me a funny look and sat down next to me. 

"So, you figured anything out yet? Which path you want?" he replied, leaning back to relax. 

"I-I think I have Mulder. Listen, I'm sorry for the way I was acting this morning," 

"It's okay…you've been through an emotional roller coaster lately, don't sweat it," Mulder sat up facing me. He watched my eyes intently for a few moments and then I blinked away, noticing the awkward silence. He grabs my hand from my thigh and causes me to look at him again. 

"Are you over him?" 

"Do I sense a green eyed monster?" I asked with wide eyes. 

"Thought you didn't believe in monsters?" he huffed. 

"Mulder…why don't you just tell me what's bothering *you*?" 

"Lots of things bother me. I don't like this distance between us. This guy jumps back in your life and all the sudden your afraid to lay in my bed," 

"I wasn't afraid Mulder," I try to tell him but he continued. 

"Then what is bothering you? Because…we were getting close Scully. I feel like this interrupted us," 

"Interrupted what Mulder? What are you saying?" I questioned, confused. 

"You and I were getting close…I-I want to be close with you," 

"Define close," I whisper, noticing how close his face was to mine. 

"This close," he mumbled and lightly brushed his lips across mine. I felt the sudden urge to take him, so I let my mouth open and clamp down on his plump bottom lip. He slowly did the same to my top lip and we massaged each other's mouths gently. Mulder leaned into me more, his one leg falling between mine as he pushed me slowly into the back of the couch. I briefly felt my bottom slide off of the pillow and sink down into a laying position. 

How did I get here? I wonder quickly just before Mulder decided to deepen our kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth, skimming my gums and the roof of my mouth before dancing with my own tongue. He tasted so good, too good to put into words. I felt a familiar pool of liquid in my panties as his hand glided up my side in a delicious manner. 

"Mummm," I started to moan, not even meaning to. I tried to hold the sounds in but it was just too difficult. 

"Umm," he groaned back and I felt his hand fall beside me. He tugged on the pillow to remove the offending, uncomfortable article and I suddenly bolted up, pushing him off of me. 

"What's wrong?" he questioned quickly. He looked down and saw the pictures that had fallen to the floor. I was mortified. I knew it was coming. I put my head in my hands, just knowing there was no use left trying to hide them. He shifted and picked them up, his jaw fell slack and his eyes grew large with bright brown pigments. 

"Wow," he stammered, eyeing my naked body in the picture, "you look…gorgeous. Scully," he prompted. He set the pictures on the coffee table and clasped his hands over mine, pulling them away from my face. 

"I'm so embarrassed," I muttered, straining to not make eye contact with him. 

"Don't be, everyone has a wild side at one point…I think it's sexy," 

"So did he," Opps! God, why do I keep saying things like that! 

"Maybe you should tell me about you and him…a little deeper," 

"No, I don't think that's necessary," I decline, pulling my hands out from under his. 

"Just tell me," he whispered into my ear. "I'll talk to you about him if you stop coming onto me!" I exclaimed, becoming frustrated. He backed away and just listened. 

"Those pictures were taken just before my first…God never mind…this is none of your business," I picked up the photos and stuffed them back into the purple box and was about to stand when he pulled on my arm to sit back down. 

"Why does this make you uncomfortable? Is it him…is it me…is it the topic of sex?" 

"I don't know…I just don't know," I sighed. "We had some hard times…it was very rough for us dodging people all of the time. It was hard on me and him. We used to drown in each other's comfort. I had a lot of sex with him just to make us both feel good. I don't think I was mature enough back then to handle the kind of things he made me feel. And I can't help but think what it would've been like if we would've continued that dangerous relationship just for comfort," 

I'm feeling better already, I breathed. 

"So…you're ashamed at how good you felt when having sex with him…because it was all for the pleasure?" 

"Yes, I think that's what I was trying to say. But that's just the beginning, I got over that part easily," 

"Then what's still bothering you?" Mulder asked gently. I looked up at him and tears pooled in my eyes, I bit my bottom lip trying to hold them in. 

"If I would've stay with him…I would've been able to have children," I whispered and sniffed lightly as I watched Mulder's head droop and his hands clasped. 

"So that's what this is all about," he mumbled sadly, "There's something I haven't told you. I hope you can forgive me and understand the reason I kept it from you," 

"What Mulder?" I looked at his face, searching his eyes for answers. 

"During my investigation into your illness, I found out the reason you were left barren. Your ova were taken from you and stored in a government lab," 

"What? You found them?!" I was exasperated. 

"I took them directly to a specialist, someone who could tell me if they were okay," 

"I don't believe this," I said, wrinkling my head trying to comprehend while my tears began to blur my vision. 

"Scully, you were ill, deathly ill. I couldn't bare to give you another piece of bad news," he finished. 

"Is that what it was? Bad news?" I asked, overwhelmed with tears. 

"The doctor said the ova only had a two percent chance of working. That with current medical technology they couldn't offer anything better," By now tears were streaming down my face in hot trails, my blood ran cold for a few minutes, I just sat there, not knowing what to say. He leaned over and tried to hug me but I pushed him away. 

"I want a second opinion," I breathed out calmly and but strongly. I curled over until my head was close to my knees as I cried hysterically. Mulder enveloped me in his arms and I curled into his chest. After a few minutes, I stopped crying and headed to the bathroom to fix myself up. To rebuild those walls around my heart that had been so viciously tore down by Mulder. I emerged and finally replaced my secret box to my closet. 

"Scully," 

"Mulder…I don't want to talk about this anymore," I halted his words momentarily. 

"I need you to tell me what you want? I don't know where we stand right now? I'm just as confused as you are. You've told me some deep secrets tonight…we practically made out on the couch. I just don't know what you want. I'll understand if you don't want things to go further," Mulder stopped and I looked at him. 

"I want things to go further. I'm not on a rebound if that's what you're thinking. Mulder, I've wanted you to kiss me for God knows how long…why it happened to tonight…I don't know?" 

"I'll admit that I was a tiny bit jealous of a man I didn't even know. But what I said was true. We were getting close and I had planned on kissing you…it just happened tonight because we both felt it," 

"Stop talking," I whispered, leaning into him, sniffing lightly to make sure my tears were gone. It was extremely hard to put the new information about myself out of my mind but I really wanted him and his comfort. I pressed my lips nervously to his and he began to move. 

Oh yeah, now that's more like it Mulder, I think as he responded to me. I enter my tongue into his moist mouth and I feel my feet begin to glide across the room to my bed with him following me. He lays me down gently and our eyes meet with intensity. A little case of stage fright overcomes me but I mentally block the emotion and focus on how God damn sexy Mulder looks. 

My hands move smoothly along his light six pack then up to his pecks. My fingers find his nipples just as he insists on removing his shirt. One fling over his head and the shirt was on the floor behind him. His hair was tousled and one strand fell over his forehead. He kneels between my legs and gently unbuttons my blouse with his fingers. Just as he frees the last one at the top, he leans down and kisses me lightly again. 

I grabbed his head quickly to keep him there, but it didn't last long. Mulder continued kissing me along my neck and nuzzling my ears. He realized that I was beginning to wiggle with arousal and his large hands clamped down on my hips to keep me still. His mouth reaches my heavy breasts and he finds an offending article of clothing obstructing his path. I sat up and his hands pulled my shirt completely off and then unhooked and discarded my lacy white bra. 

Once he lowered me back to the bed, his eyes feasted as I licked my lips in anticipation. God it's been so long! Mulder leaned back down, opened his mouth and took my entire nipple into his mouth. It slipped back out easily and he worked it up into a little nub with his fingers. Suddenly, I began squirming again and he resumed sucking my nipples until I couldn't take any more torture. His hands roamed my stomach, dipping into my belly button, outlining my muscles and tickling my sides. 

My hands fell into his hair naturally and pushed him lower as I stroked his fine locks of brown hair. My breathing began to quicken, yet I had only made a few whimpers up to this point. But Mulder began to groan once his head met my thighs. 

"Umm, you smell good…really hot," he grinned and unbuttoned and unzippered my jeans. I shimmied out of them and he threw them to the floor along with my socks. I sat up to look at him and put my hands at his waist, clutching at his jeans to remove them. I tugged his pants and boxers down in one movement and his erection sprang with amazing elasticity to greet me. I almost giggled but I didn't want to embarrass him. 

My eyes come across his and I see his pupils dilate and turn black as coal. He gives me unspoken permission and I take his swollen, heavy, manhood by his shaft. His knees almost give out, he's standing at the edge of the bed and I'm on my knees touching him. I squeezed tightly and jerked up, immediately a drop of fluid appeared on the engorged head. I bent down and put my mouth over his penis, taking the head and half the shaft in, sucking hard as I swirled my tongue around the top edge. 

"Oh God!" Mulder shouted, weaving his hands through my long strands of red hair, "I'm never gonna last," he slurred but kept massaging my neck and top half of my back. I used my fingers to tease his tight sack, pressing on sensitive skin and then rolling the marble-like organs in my palm. Suddenly I could actually feel a tightening in his sacks and I tasted warm liquid spurting out slowly. "Please…uhahhh, stop…Scully…stop," he begged me, pulling my head from his body. 

I let go of him and he stepped back temporarily to regain some composure. Once he managed to stop himself from leaking, he kneeled on the bed and pushed me down roughly. "I want to taste every part of you," 

"Ohh," I whimpered, feeling a sudden heat rise up in my cheeks as he spread my thighs apart. I could feel the stickiness left behind, dripping hot liquid trickled out of my melting center. 

"You smell incredible," he inhaled sharply. Mulder lowered his mouth to my thigh and began licking up the traces of my juices with the tip of his tongue. It tickled so much that it activated my hips to buck as I squirmed at his tantalizing administrations. His tongue flowed along, licking the crease where my thigh and mound of red curls come into place. "Relax," he coached, putting his hands on my hips to still my movements. 

"I'm…I'm nervous," I manage to breathe out. "Don't be…I want to do this for you," 

"But…but what if you don't like it?" I hesitated, judging from all the other men in my past. Then the thought occurred to me, those men never liked to reciprocate anyways…it wasn't me…right? Mulder glanced up at me with a wide grin. 

"Scully…you are like hot wet candy down here…I bet you'd melt in my mouth," he anticipated, leaning in closer to resume his journey. 

"I'm already melting because of you," I said, lifting my head to watch him. He sticks out his pink tongue and probes it into my glistening, insanely throbbing nerves. Then to my surprise, he opens his mouth and begins to sensually kiss my folds, pulling them out and then releasing as if it were my lips he were teasing. 

My hands gently slide over my hard nipples. I realize quickly they're so sensitive at the moment that even I can't touch them or I'd ruin everything. My fingertips glide over my belly until I feel Mulder's soft brown hair. Immediately my eyes shut and I take his hair by the fistfuls as he started to nip at my flesh with his teeth. Then he dipped his tongue into my warmth, thrusting it as far in as possible. 

Just a little harder, I chanted, knowing how much I needed him. Not just because he was the man I love but because I haven't had sex in so long. Mulder slithered his fingertips teasingly up my legs, starting at my ankles and weaving around into my thighs until his fingers also joined the frenzy. He licked two fingers and pressed them hard against my little nub, making them go in circles until I nearly jumped off the bed. It was such torture, but it felt so good. I squealed and almost screamed for him to stop. 

He could tell I was loosing patience so he entered his two fingers into my throbbing tunnel and began to pump them. 

"Mul…Muldeerrr…ahh God please…now…I need it now," 

"What do you need?" he teased again, whispering and exhaling on my burning nerves on purpose. I set up partially and open my eyes, raising my eyebrow, which I didn't even know I could do while on the brink of orgasm and I gritted my teeth, trying to breathe some while he kept pumping. 

"I want you in me now!" I gasped and screamed when he tore his fingers from me. 

He crawled up on me quickly, pushing his cock into my slick tunnel, burying it to the hilt. He began to kiss my jawline and ears, my hands held his head to me as I massaged his skull naturally. 

"If you don't move soon I might explode…I'm so….hot," I whispered. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. He smiled, understanding the same feeling, yet reveling in it. It was all over too quick, we'd brought each other to the edge orally and all of the sudden intercourse and movement was just to relieve the aching sensations. We came hard and fast, both of us screaming uncontrollably. I had never been so vocal in my life and he sounded more like an animal beast I've once killed rather than a normal human being. But then again, I found it sexy and arousing. 

Mulder collapsed onto me, pressing my limp, sweaty body into the mattress. My hands cupped his head and I let his wet silky locks sift through my fingers. His weight felt divine and I don't think we ever moved again that night. 

Scully's Apartment 8:45am 

"Good morning," he said sweetly. I could feel his big chest rumble deeply as he talked. I lifted my head from his chest, feeling very awkward that we were still in such an intimate position and the fact that I was able to sleep like that! His hand guided my head back down to the pillow next to him and my hips slowly slid off of his pelvis. 

"Morning," I sighed, contented. 

"You okay Scully?" Mulder asked, noticing my hesitance; that I was in a deep state of thought.

"I have been thinking about something," I reveal and then pause to swallow, "I know this is new for us," I look up at his eyes, acknowledging that he's paying attention. "…and I want it to continue," 

"Shussh," he put his index finger to my lips to quiet me, "Just let it happen," 

"That's not what…I meant. Well, I did mean that…but…I have something I'd like to ask you. Mulder, what I'm about to ask, could scare you off forever…and I'm afraid of that. But the gain would be so much more," 

"Nothing would scare me away from you Scully," he reassured me, gliding his fingers along my arm in a tickling motion. 

"I…I want to try…I want to have a child. There's no one else I'd rather ask," I explained, then lowered my head, waiting for him to say no, waiting for my world to come to a stand still, "I understand…it's a big thing…" 

"Well, it's not something I get asked to do everyday. I'm flattered, honestly," 

"If you're trying to politely say no, it's okay. I understand—," 

"That's not what I'm saying," he corrected me. I feel a flutter in my chest and I realize maybe….just maybe? 

"As strange as this maybe sound, I just wouldn't want this to come between us," 

"I understand," I nodded my head and he pulled my chin up with two fingers so that I was forced to face him. 

"But the answer is yes." My face contorts into pure emotion, tears well up in my eyelids and fall slowly as I break into a smile. Mulder hugs me and I wrap my arms around him the best I could, holding him tight. He kissed my forehead and pulled back to look at me. 

"I guess…you should come with me…to the doctors. I'm sure he'll want to meet you and go over the donor procedure," I suppressed my giggle and laid my head back on his chest, just like we had awakened. 

"Hey, at that part I'm a pro," he chuckled and I laughed with him. 

3 weeks later Scully's Apartment 3: 28pm 

I open my apartment door slowly. I'm in a heavy daze full of fear and sadness. The room is dimly lit. I shrug of my coat and a voice startled me. 

"I was waiting for you to get back. I must've dozed off…" Mulder responded. As I step forward to him, he can see that I've been crying. "It didn't take…did it?" 

"It was too much to hope for, Mulder. I'm sorry…to've put you through this with me," he hugged me, 

"It was my last chance," I sobbed as held me tightly, lightly rubbing my back to soothe me. 

"Never give up on a miracle," he told me and kissed my forehead. I pull away, briefly thinking about kissing him but I settled for kissing his cheek and neck, too overwhelmed for any more intense emotion. To be continued into season 8…


End file.
